wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebration! (video)
Celebration! is the fourtieth Wiggles video. It's the seventh live concert video, after The Wiggles' Big Big Show!. It contains more concert footage from Dublin. It marks the last appearances of Greg, Murray and Jeff, before the new generation of The Wiggles in 2013. Songlist #Wiggly Circus Jubilee #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Okki Tokki Unga #Here Come Our Friends #Getting Strong #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Henry's Dance #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Dr. Knickerbocker #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Up, Down, Turn Around #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! #The Monkey Dance #Wiggle 2012 Medley #Let's Have a Party #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (End Credits) Deleted Songs 1. Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport 2. Who Got 'Da Bones? 3. Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush 4. Waltzing Matilda These deleted songs can be found on YouTube. Release Dates Australia: September 5, 2012 Canada: Janurary 1, 2013 USA: December 24, 2012 Bonus Songs # Propeller # Everybody's Here Trivia *"Okki Tokki Unga" debuts in this video after being on the debut album for 21 years. *This is the second time the camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective is shown in a live performance. (Mostly all the time) The first was "Wiggledance!" when Captain crashes into the wall in front of the audience and behind the stage. *In the US, this was relased on Christmas Eve (a Monday) because Chirstmas Day was on a Tuesday. Usually DVDs are relased on Tuesdays. *The new generation of Wiggles weren't introduced in this video despite the fact that Anthony announced the retirement of Greg, Jeff and Murray, but Lachy and Emma can be seen as Wiggly Dancers. *Simon Pryce fills in for Murray while Murray is outside exercising. Even though it was planned to be his job after the tour. * In the US, This was not the last video featuring The Unforgotten Wiggles. Surfer Jeff was the last. Gallery See here DVD Gallery Celebration!-USFullCover.jpg|US cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures The7WigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The 7 Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Celebration!PromoPicture.jpg|Poster TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles2.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles3.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles4.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles5.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles6.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles7.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles8.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles9.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles10.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles11.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles12.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles TheWigglesandTheThreeNewWiggles13.jpg|The Wiggles and the 3 new Wiggles Celebration!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff surfing Celebration!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Ringo and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Celebration!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Celebration!PromoPicture4.jpg|Promo picture of "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture Farewell.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Murray in promo picture TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra in promo picture Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Up, Down, Turn Around" Celebration.jpg|Cartoon picture Celebration!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture7.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Celebration!PromoPicture8.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" Celebration!PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword doing a handstand Celebration!PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword Celebration!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Getting Strong" Celebration!PromoPicture13.jpg|Murray and Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff on surfboard Celebration!PromoPicture15.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture16.jpg|Black-and-white promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture17.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" Celebration!PromoPicture18.jpg|"Hot Potato" Celebration!PromoPicture19.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles taking a bow scan0011.jpg|US cover Celebration!PromoPicture20.jpg|Greg in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture21.jpg|Jeff hula-hooping Celebration!PromoPicture22.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyHotPotatoMedley-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture23.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" Celebration!PromoPicture24.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture25.jpg|Anthony in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture26.jpg|Wags and Captain Celebration!PromoPicture27.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in promo picture Celebration!PromoPicture28.jpg|"Hot Potato" Celebration!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Celebration!PromoPicture30.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture31.jpg|Murray and Ringo jumping Celebration!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles hula hooping Celebration!PromoPicture33.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture34.jpg|Greg RingoandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray and Ringo Celebration!PromoPicture36.jpg|Murray's shadow Celebration!PromoPicture37.jpg|Ringo's shadow JeffandLachyinBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Lachy Celebration!PromoPicture39.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazmaster guitar Celebration!PromoPicture40.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" Celebration!PromoPicture41.jpg|Ringo and Lauren Celebration!PromoPicture42.jpg|Anthony wearing blueberry costume Celebration!PromoPicture43.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar MurrayandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray Celebration!PromoPicture45.jpg|Greg and Jeff Celebration!PromoPicture46.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Celebration!PromoPicture47.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" Celebration!PromoPicture49.jpg|Anthony, Ringo and Henry Celebration!PromoPicture50.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans Celebration!PromoPicture51.jpg|"Ooey Ooey Ooey Allergies!" Celebration!PromoPicture52.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Celebration!PromoPicture53.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Celebration!PromoPicture54.jpg|Greg, Dorothy, Ringo and Emma Celebration!PromoPicture55.jpg|Ringo singing on pyramid Celebration!PromoPicture48.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Celebration!PromoPicture56.jpg|Big jumps! GregJuggling.png|Greg juggling LachyasDrKnickerbocker.png|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker Celebration!PromoPicture57.jpg|Greg and Caterina Celebration!PromoPicture58.jpg|The back side of the stage Celebration!PromoPicture59.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Celebration!PromoPicture60.jpg|Anthony, Ringo and Caterina Celebration!PromoPicture61.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Celebration!PromoPicture62.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Celebration!PromoPicture63.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags Celebration!PromoPicture64.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the rubix cube Celebration!PromoPicture65.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Live video Category:2012 Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's